


Family

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bunch of fan kids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Entrapta never saw herself having a husband and kids, but here she is.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I made Cy. The other three entrapdak kids were made by other shippers on from the Horde Discord for She-ra SHipping. I got permission from the other shippers to use them

Entrapta never saw herself getting married and having kids. She always thought she’d adopt and pass her kingdom and knowledge on that way. That was before meeting Hordak.  They fell in love slowly, but completely. Both of them gave up goals to be with the other.

And now she had a happy family.

“Who blew up my portal!?” Well mostly happy.

“Blew up implies we can’t fix it!” Nuke shouted at toward Hordak. He was a rather tall teen with indigo hair, blue and yellow cybernetics woven in.

“We’re missing many of the key parts,” Cy mumbled to the younger sibling she was holding. Cy was a short girl just out of her pre-teens. Her hair was a purple-indigo color, and she tied some of it up in buns, but let most of it flow around her. She almost always was carrying a stuffed cybernetic bear she named ‘Teddy’ or her younger brother Cedrik, who was Entrapta’s spitting image.   

“I’m sure we can improvise!” Cedrik shouted.

“It’s the point of the thing.”

“Are you just going to mumble to Cedrik, or share your thoughts with the rest of us?” Nuke shouted. Cy grabbed Teddy and squeezed a pattern.

“We do not have the proper parts.” Teddy’s robotic voice rang out.

“Got it, mumbling to Cedrik.”

“Let her be, at least she talks to us and others at all! Remember when we were little and she wouldn’t even use Teddy to talk to us?” Emily asked. Like Cedrik she was a spitting image of their mother, but with hair in a ponytail.

“She has the ability to speak, why doesn’t she.”

“Why do you blow stuff up?” Cy questioned, through Teddy.

“In my defense blowing stuff up is usually the aftermath.”

“And speaking in beneath me, so we both have good reasons.”

Entrapta laughed.

“Alright kids, help your father fix the portal.”

“I’ll go get new wires,” Emily said running off.

“We’ll go fix the stand.” Cedrik pointed for Cy to carry him in the direction.

“I’ll be right here, reimporting the calculations.”

“It’s like raising a bunch of monkeys,” Hordak mumbled.

“But their monkeys that mean well,” Entrapta said smiling. Their family may not always be happy, but she’d settle for most the time.


End file.
